edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edtendo
Edtendo is a video game console company. It currently has 6 consoles that have been made. History Edtendo was formed by Danny Antounnci in 1970 to be a cartoon company (a bit like A.K.A. Cartoon Inc.) The company made two cartoons similar to Ed Edd n Eddy. The two were: Super Spy Trio (1971-1974) An & John (1973-1976) In 1972 they signed a 5 year contact with TimeWarner to give them all their cartoon to be show on TV. In 1975 Danny left the company as Warner Bros asked him to join their company.Edtendo replaced him with Charles Edward, Edtendo stopped production of An & John and a new cartoon they were working on called The Tario Bros. In 1977 Edtendo made an 2-hour movie called The Tario Bros.It was Edtendo last production. It was originally surpose to premier in 1978 but Time Warner brought rights to the film 6 days before premier delaying it by a year. In 1979 the company closed down due to lack of fund as the person who funded them (Danny Antounnci) left the company. However the company was brought 12 days after it,s closure by Hasbro. Hasbro gave Charles Edward the task to design a electronic machine that you can play games on it. Hasbro made the design and called it Edtendo Play which came out in 1981 a t the price of $499 .It was originally called the Hasbro computer. Break-Up In 1983 Edtendo designed another console. Edtendo wanted to call it the Super Edtendo Play. Hasbro wanted to call it the Hasbro Computer. They broke up and since Edtendo designed it all the units went to them. Hasbro designed the Hasbro computer. Which one would win. Edtendo was suceeding without the help of Hasbro however Charles Edward died in 1987 at the of 64 due to of Cancer. Edtendo needed a third president. It was Charles Edwards Son John Edwards. To pay tribute to his father they made a new consle called Edtendo 64. Hasbro wouldn't take this so they built the Hasbro 4. Who would win. List of Edtendo 64 models There was planned to be a Edtendo 9 but John Edwards was fired by the board of the company. In February 2002 Danny Antounnci became president of the company. In 2003 Edtendo helped Cartoon Network Interactive to make Ed Edd n Eddy Jawbreakers. Antounnci sold the company back to Hasbro for $200 million. Hasbro had developed a new console called the Hasbro Cube but they preferred to brand it as the Edtendo Cube in 2002. This had a great welcome as it was their first game console, that was separated from the Edtendo 64 series, in 13 years. In 2003 Edtendo developed it's first handheld console called 'EdBoy' however this received a bad reception as it didn't have any colour so 6 months later they made EdBoy Colour. The EdBoy Colur received terrible reviews due to the quality was terriible. In 2004 they received EdBoy Advance improving the graphics dramatically and the President of Edtendo called Tom Jex confirmedthey were going to make a brand new handheld console called "Edtendo DS" However two weeks later Project Dove was cancelled. Due to their poor succes in EdBoy series Edtendo sold all rights of making Edtendo Cubes to Sony. They used the software to make the PS2 slim.